


It's Grand, Just Holding Your Hand

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas fic, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, giggly Mark, kiss kiss, pouty Jaebeom, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Mark loves winter sports but is quickly reminded that Jaebeom does not. But Mark also really loves holding his boyfriend's hand, so maybe this won't be so bad after all.Markbeom cute time is here!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	It's Grand, Just Holding Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 is here! I can't believe there are only three days left in this series! Where did all the time go?? Are there any pairings you haven't seen yet that you hope you do in these last three?? Also, I mayhaps be working on a cute lil New Years one shot to post on New Year's Eve! Stay tuned!
> 
> Come hang out with me in AhgasePop on Facebook!

Mark woke up with one thing on his mind: ice skating.

He jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast started for him and Jaebeom. Mark knew that Jaebeom wasn’t as into winter sports as he was, and even though Jaebeom had already agreed to go skating with him, Mark figured a nice breakfast to seal the deal would be the perfect touch. If there’s one thing that Mark knows is that Jaebeom’s heart can be won over through a full belly of food. Okay, so he totally took advantage of the fact that Jaebeom is a sucker for Mark’s western inspired breakfast.

Mark could hear Jaebeom come padding into the kitchen a few minutes later with a sleepy smile plastered across his face. He leaned in for a kiss before he shooed Jaebeom to the table to wait on his plate. 

“Babe?” he heard Jaebeom call from the table.

Mark just hummed in response, too focused on not burning their breakfast.

“You know you don’t have to like, bribe me into going today, right?”

Mark laughed as he brought their plates in and sat down next to Jaebeom. He waited for Jaebeom to take a bite before answering.

“I know,” he said in between bites, “I just really like seeing you smile like this.”

Mark’s smile widened when he saw how flustered his words had made Jaebeom before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“So corny, stop it,” Jaebeom mumbled through his full smile.

They settled into a comfortable silence while they ate and made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen before they left. Mark knew that neither one of them would want to clean up by the time they got home later. Mark hurried down the hallway to their shared bedroom to change into something warm and grabbed an extra scarf for Jaebeom. There was no way he was going to listen to the younger complain about being cold because he forgot his scarf, again.

Finally they were ready to make their way to the outdoor rink down the road from their apartment. Mark was thankful that it wasn’t too crowded. There was nothing worse than feeling like you can’t free skate because every small child in the neighborhood is there. They paid and grabbed their skates and headed over to a bench to get their skates on. Mark wasted no time getting his on and heading for the ice. He practiced a few little spins while he waited for Jaebeom. And when Jaebeom finally made his way over to him, Mark couldn’t help but smile.

Mark took off around the rink, expecting Jaebeom to follow him, but when he turned to look at Jaebeom, he stopped when he noticed that Jaebeom had barely moved from where Mark had left him. When he made his way back over, he couldn’t help but giggle at the way Jaebeom was holding on to the railing. Jaebeom just pouted at him before swatting the elder away. 

“Yah! Don’t laugh,” Jaebeom whined. “I’m doing this for you, you know.”

Mark skated slowly alongside him, smiling from ear to ear.

“Babe?”

Jaebeom just grunted.

“Why did you agree to come with me, if you can’t skate?”

“I know how to skate!” Jaebeom insisted. “I just haven’t been in a while, that’s all.”

Mark forced himself to hold back a laugh when Jaebeom let go of the railing and started to slowly make his way towards the center of the rink. He wasn’t quite sure what was going to snap first, Jaebeom’s ankles or his patience. But he kept his distance, knowing that Jaebeom had to get it out of his system before he could hold his hand.

Mark turned his head for a split second when he heard a soft thud followed by the sound of Jaebeom grunting. When he turned to confirm what he already knew, he saw Jaebeom attempting to stand back up only to continue to fall on his backside. Luckily it only took five tries before Jaebeom was back on his feet but Mark knew that it would likely be a reoccurring part of their afternoon.

And he was right.

Mark would have thought that they had been there for hours at how exhausted Jaebeom looked if he was a casual bystander. He watched as time and time again Jaebeom lose his balance and end up on his butt. And each time Mark let Jaebeom insist that he didn’t need any help. So Mark skated off to at least get their money’s worth out of his skates. He lost track in the number of times he skated past Jaebeom and kept going until he noticed his boyfriend slowly skating back towards the railing. 

When Mark made his way over, he was greeted by the biggest pout he had ever seen. Jaebeom was inching his way towards the opening near the bench their shoes were under when Mark stopped him while laughing.

“Where are you going?”

Jaebeom huffed before turning his head to look back at Mark.

“I’m sitting down. This is dumb and I can’t do it, so I’m going to sit down and watch you.”

Mark skated around Jaebeom and stopped right in front of him and pouted back.

“But you promised you’d skate with me!”

Jaebeom pinched the bridge of his nose before he huffed again.

“I can’t even skate with myself! How am I supposed to skate with you?”

“Beomieeeeee,” Mark pouted with his best aegyo.

Mark didn’t wait for Jaebeom to answer before he grabbed his hands and linked their fingers together and slowly skated backward. He could feel Jaebeom tense up and try to keep from moving, so he slowed down until he was just barely moving. He saw Jaebeom visibly relax as the pair slowly made their way around the rink.

“See? You just have to go slow.”

Jaebeom smiled at him and Mark couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks if he tried.

Eventually, Mark was able to skate beside Jaebeom, as long as he promised to let Jaebeom set the pace. It was a lot slower than what he would normally skate, but being there with Jaebeom made it worth it. And if he cheered a little when Jaebeom finally agreed to skate more towards the middle, then he felt more than justified. Mark slowly increased their speed until they were finally skating at a normal pace. Jaebeom kept a firm hold on Mark’s hand and Mark made a mental note to tell Jinyoung how cute Jaebeom acted when he’s nervous. 

When Mark sped up a little more, he thought Jaebeom was going to break his hand with how hard he was squeezing it.

“Jaebeom, stop squeezing my hand so hard!”

“Well slow down then!”

The two began to argue about whether or not they were going too fast. They were so caught up in their bickering that Mark didn’t realize flailing his free hand around was starting to knock Jaebeom off balance until Jaebeom grunted as he lost his balance and Mark yelped as they both skidded across the ice. The pair sat in silence for a moment before laughter took over. Mark could barely catch his breath and he was fairly certain that Jaebeom had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“Next time, can we please just go sledding instead?”

Mark couldn’t help but laugh even harder at Jaebeom’s question before nodding his head.

“Why didn’t you just ask to do something different Beommie?”

“I know how much you love to skate, so I didn’t want to be the reason you didn’t go.”

Mark shook his head and smiled as he stood back up and pulled Jaebeom up next to him.

“I could have gone with someone else.”

“But I wanted to spend time with you,” Jaebeom pouted and Mark scrunched his nose at how cute he was.

He linked their fingers together again as he slowly skated them towards the railing so they could head to the benches to take a break. When Jaebeom squeezed his hand, Mark turned and looked at him. Jaebeom’s eyes had turned into Mark’s favorite little crescents. When they made it to the railing, Mark stopped and turned them to where Jaebeom was pressed up against it. Mark reached in and grabbed Jaebeom’s face to keep him focused on him.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me you aren’t comfortable doing something just because you want to spend time with me. We can always find something different to do. I always want to be with you too, you know?”

But before Jaebeom could even answer, Mark leaned in and connected their lips. It was slow and sweet. Just enough to make them both blush as they pulled back. Jaebeom just nodded as they finally exited the rink. 

Mark kept a tight grip on Jaebeom’s hand their entire walk home. He loved the way their hands fit perfectly together. He smiled as Jaebeom began to slowly swing their hands back and forth. And if Mark stopped every few steps as they slowly approached their building to kiss Jaebeom under some Christmas lights, then who was the universe to deny them their cute holiday memories?


End file.
